prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Slam Champion
A Grand Slam Champion in professional wrestling is a distinction made to a professional wrestler who has won all of the major titles in a promotion. The Grand Slam typically consists of four titles, mirroring the grand slams found in golf and tennis. The four titles typically feature three tiers of heavyweight belts and a set of tag team belts. Because of this, a Grand Slam Champion is necessarily a Triple Crown Champion, which consists of the top two tiers of heavyweight belts and the tag team belts. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment In the World Wrestling Federation (now known as "World Wrestling Entertainment") the term "Grand Slam Champion" was originally used by Shawn Michaels to describe himself upon winning the WWF Championship, the WWF Intercontinental Championship, the WWF European Championship and the WWF Tag Team Championship. As of 2007, only four wrestlers have held all four of those titles. As the European Championship was discontinued on July 22, 2002, the number of future potential Grand Slam Champions is limited to wrestlers who have already held the European Championship (see list of WWE European Champions). In 2006, World Wrestling Entertainment stated, "Michaels was the first-ever Grand Slam Champion, capturing the European Championship once, the World Tag Team Championship four times, the Intercontinental Championship three times and the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships a total of four times." This indicates that WWE considers the World Heavyweight Championship to be an acceptable substitute for the WWF Championship (renamed the WWE Championship in 2002) in completing the Grand Slam. No wrestlers have completed the Grand Slam under this revised definition. In April 2006, Kurt Angle was described as a "former Grand Slam Champion" on WWE.com, indicating that WWE considers the WWE Tag Team Championship to be an acceptable substitute for the World Tag Team Championship. Including Angle, two wrestlers have completed the Grand Slam under this revised definition. Following WrestleMania 31 in 2015, WWE established a new version of the Grand Slam - consisting of the four currently active titles in WWE, which are the WWE World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, United States, and WWE Tag Team Championships. Eleven wrestlers have been recognized as Grand Slam winners under these new parameters (including four who were already recognized as Grand Slam winners under the original guidelines). With the brand extension re-established, WWE indicated in 2017 that the WWE Universal Championship and the SmackDown Tag Team Championship are acceptable substitutes for their counterpart titles as part of the Grand Slam. In May 2019, Bayley was announced as the first Women's WWE Grand Slam champion. A WWE.com article only cited the WWE Raw Women's Championship, WWE SmackDown Women's Championship, and WWE Women's Tag Team Championship for the Grand Slam which are the same three titles that make up the women's Triple Crown of which Bayley is also the first, but the only other title Bayley has won is the NXT Women's Championship During the 2017 Survivor Series, Charlotte Flair referred to herself as a Grand Slam champion, having also won the now-retired Divas Championship in addition to the NXT, Raw, and SmackDown titles, however, this was never officially recognized by WWE. As of , , 21 wrestlers have been recognized as WWE Grand Slam winners under its various incarnations. WWF/E Grand Slam Champions The title wins stated below are the respective wrestlers' first wins of each title. In most cases, it is not the only time the wrestler has won that title. Dates in italics indicate that the wrestler has won that title, but does not contribute to their Grand Slam because they had already won a title at that level. Dates in bold represent the title which established the wrestler as a Grand Slam champion. Original format New men's format Women's format *Won Grand Slam under the original definition *Won Grand Slam with an alternate title *Won title as a member of the RAW brand *Won title as a member of the SmackDown! brand *Won title as a member of the ECW brand *Won title as a member of the NXT brand :White indicates title was won before brand extension Potential champions The following active (or semi-active) WWE wrestlers are potential Grand Slam Champions, all having previously held three major titles: Men *Goldust, Zack Ryder, Shelton Benjamin, Dolph Ziggler require a WWE World Heavyweight Championship, or WWE Universal Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. *John Cena, Sheamus and The Undertaker require an Intercontinental Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. *Kevin Owens requires a WWE Raw Tag Team Championship reign or a WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. Women *Asuka requires a Raw Women's Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. *Sasha Banks requires a Smackdown Women's Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. *Charlotte Flair requires a WWE Women's Tag Team Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. *Alexa Bliss requires an NXT Women's Championship reign to complete the Grand Slam. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling The first Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) Grand Slam champion was crowned on March 15, 2009 at TNA's Destination X pay-per-view event. At said event, then three-time TNA Triple Crown champion A.J. Styles defeated Booker T for the TNA Legends Championship. On the March 19 episode of TNA's primary television program, TNA Impact!, Impact! TV announcer Mike Tenay stated that Styles had become the first TNA Grand Slam champion by capturing the World Heavyweight (NWA or TNA), World Tag Team (NWA or TNA), TNA X Division, and TNA Legends/Global/Television Championships. List of TNA Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of TNA Grand Slam Champions with dates indicating when the wrestler first won the respective championship. Under TNA's definition of the Grand Slam Championship, wrestlers are eligible to be a multiple Grand Slam champion each time they complete a new circuit. Thus far, only A.J. Styles has won the Grand Slam on more than one occasion, as well as being the only one to have held every eligible championship to qualify for the Grand Slam. On August 15, 2016, the TNA King of the Mountain Championship was once again retired when Lashley unified the title into his TNA World Heavyweight Championship. In a March 26, 2018, article on the Impact Wrestling website, the eligibility of the Impact Grand Championship, which replaced the King of the Mountain Championship, as a Grand Slam title was confirmed. The following wrestlers are potential Grand Slam Champions: * Eli Drake needs a TNA X Division Championship reign. * Eddie Edwards needs a Impact Grand Championship reign. Current TNA wrestlers who are one title away from Grand Slam status include: Ring of Honor In 2018, Ring of Honor (ROH) established their own version of the Grand Slam, which consists of the ROH World Championship, ROH World Television Championship, ROH World Tag Team Championship, and ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship. Christopher Daniels is the first and thus far only wrestler to achieve this feat, doing so at the ROH 16th Anniversary Show, when he won the Six-Man titles to complete the Slam. * Jay Briscoe require the TV Championship * Jay Lethal require the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship Florida Championship Wrestling List of FCW Grand Slam Champions In FCW, a Grand Slam Champion is a wrestler who has won every championship that was available in FCW. All FCW titles were retired when FCW changed its name to NXT Wrestling. Images Grand Slam winners Big Show.jpg|Big Show Grand Slam winners Chris Jericho.jpg|Chris Jericho Grand Slam winners Daniel Bryan.jpg|Daniel Bryan Grand Slam winners Dean Ambrose.jpg|Dean Ambrose Grand Slam winners Eddie Guerrero.jpg|Eddie Guerrero Grand Slam winners Edge.jpg|Edge Grand Slam winners Jeff Hardy.jpg|Jeff Hardy Grand Slam winners Kurt Angle.jpg|Kurt Angle Grand Slam winners Randy Orton.jpg|Randy Orton Grand Slam winners Roman Reigns.jpg|Roman Reigns Grand Slam winners Seth Rollins.jpg|Seth Rollins Grand Slam winners The Miz.jpg|The Miz Category:Grand Slam championships Category:Professional wrestling slang